The Better Man
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Kane or Undertaker? The argument on which is better has spanned for years. Now, lets look at what they think on the subject.
1. Mark

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Ten steps. Yeah, he could make that. It was just one placed silently in front of the other until he reached to door. Taking a step, Mark began his journey. Halfway through, he heard rustling and stopped dead. He turned his head slowly and cursed internally. He watched Glenn rub is eyes and yawn.

"Mark? What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Glenn nodded and adjusted his covers. His eyes then snapped open, and he looked at Mark."Why are you wearing your hat?"

Mark cursed out loud this time."No reason."

Glenn wasn't buying it. That hat usually only went to the locker room and to the ring. The rest of the time it was locked away in Mark's suitcase."Liar. Where are you going?"

"Nowhere important."

"Mark."

"Fine, but it's a secret. You'll have to see it for yourself."

"Alright, but if you're leading me to my death, I'll kill you first myself."

"I'm not, but I'd love to see ya try."

* * *

><p>"Here we are are."<p>

Glenn blinked."A hospital. Are you sick?"

"No, but a few people I know are."

Glenn was lead inside and noticed that they turned into the the children wing. Mark stopped in front of the door and sighed.

"I usually do this once a month no matter what. The kids have all kinds of ailments, and I like to come visit. They're always happy to see me, but they never know when I'm coming again."

"Why?"Glenn was stunned. Most guys only saw kids during events done by Vince. Mark was doing this all on his own.

"Do ya want the real reason or the other reason?"

"Real if you don't one mind."

Mark rubbed his hair and let out a breath, something he often did when nervous."It was for you. Ya were in and out of a hospital so much when we were little, so I figured this was a nice way to honor yer memory. Then, ya came back, but I didn't wanna stop because of the other reason. I like making the kids smile."

Glenn smiled and hugged his brother tightly."You're so sweet, Markey. Underneath that pale, lifeless, skin, you have a heart."

Mark sighed again."Get. Off. Me."

Glenn let him go."Sorry."

Mark shook his head and pushed the door open. Glenn heard a few yells of surprise and saw a play room. It had toys all around with a table in the middle, and around it were boys in girls all between the ages of 4 and 12. One boy with a head that matched Glenn's and bright blue eyes ran up to Mark. The big man immediately picked him up. For once, there was a genuine smile on his face.

"I told you I'd be back, little man. Ya didn't doubt me, did ya?"

The boy shook his head furiously."No, sir. Never. You said I get your hat this time."

"That I did."Mark reached up then planted his hat on the boy's head before setting him down."You guys even get to play with my baby brother this time."

He noticed Kane for the first time and grinned even harder."Hi! I'm Tony."

Glenn bent down to his level."Nice to meet you. I'm Kane. 'Taker told me about what he did, and I wanted to come along. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh-uh. I don't mind. I like you 'cause our heads match. See?"Tony took off the hat and bent forward for Kane who couldn't hold back a smile.

"They do, huh? That means you know what it's like to have your entire head cold in the winter. My brother calls me Mr. Clean."

Tony laughed."My mom and dad makes me wear hats when he visits and takes me out. Wanna color?"

"Sure, I used to do it all the time."

Tony took both of their large hands in his and lead them to the table. The nurses in the back smiled and pointed at the site. The brothers chose the floor instead of the small chairs with boys and girls crowded around them. After signing a few autographs, Mark got into coloring, and Glenn stared at him. He hadn't seen Mark like this since they were little kids. Suddenly, a boy tugged on his shirt and whispered in his ear. Glenn smiled and nodded. He counted down. 3...2...1.

"Dog pile on Deadman!"

Mark yelped as he fell backwards, and Glenn grabbed at his legs. He began to struggle as they piled on top of him but hard enough to hurt them."Get off me ya, anklebiters! That means you too Kane!"

"Never! Aim for the ears! He's ticklish!"

"Nooo!"

A girl got one of his ears and a boy got the other. Mark's deep laughter sounded around the room along with giggles from the children. Glenn kept smiling and held on until Mark eventually kicked him off and was able to stand. Tony yelped when Mark stood up with him still holding on to his neck. Mark pried him off easily and held him by the waist in the air.

"Nobody move, or I'll drop him."

Tony started struggling."Get me down from here!"Mark let him go.

"Don't worry, little buddy, I got you."Tony land on Glenn's chest with a thump.

The wind was knocked out of Glenn, and a few kids cheered at the catch. He moved Tony to the floor and chose to lay their for a moment. He saw Mark looking down at him with a grin and took his hand. He was pulled into a sitting position and leaned against a chair

"Are you alright, Kane?"asked Rachel.

"Of course he is,"Mark answered for him.

"Yeah. I've survived being hit by your big head. That's twice Tony's weight."

The kids laughed along with a few nurses. This started an insult war between them with the kids doing commentary in the form of sound. It stopped when neither could think of anything else without resorting to insulting their mother. Mark went back to the coloring, stopping only to slip a Jolly Rancher in his mouth. Glenn reached over and poked him. He knew his brother always kept lots of candy in his pockets.

"Can I have one?"

Mark sighed and pulled a handful of candy."Go wild."

Glenn was then mobbed for said candy."Help!"

Mark payed him no attention until Glenn's foot hit him in the shoulder."Watch it! Your feet stink."

Glenn sat up and popped a grape Jolly Rancher into his mouth."Do not."

One of the girls, Cindy, jabbed his leg with a crayon."You have funny ankles. It looks like a pizza."

Glenn looked down to see that his pants leg had curled, revealing his right ankle."I got skin grafts when I was little. They couldn't find anything to fit there, so it got left alone."

"What's a skin graph?"

"Skin 'graft'. They take somebody's skin and put it on you so that you look normal after an accident."

Cindy wrinkled her nose."Sounds gross, but I think that's what Percy got on his arm."

"Shut up, Cindy!"yelled who Glenn guessed was Percy.

He tried to run off, but Mark grabbed him."What's wrong?"

He didn't struggle. He simply sat there sadly.

"I'm a freak. My mommy didn't even like me. She had these little white stick that glowed, and she'd poke me with them. It really hurt, and it left marks. My daddy found out and took me. He comes be everyday and says he's gonna take care of me when I get out."

Mark and Glenn were both seething on the inside, but Mark forced a smile."That proves you're not a freak. As long as ya got one person in the world that'll look after ya and love ya, you'll be just fine. All you gotta do is look after them right back. Can ya do that?"

Percy started smiling and nodded."Of course! Hey, who's your one person?"

Mark kept smiling and point at Glenn."Mine's right over there. No matter how stupid he gets, I've got his back."

"Even if he gets cooties?"asked Tony.

"Even if he gets cooties."

Glenn smiled. Mark wasn't the type to express emotions, but when he did, he meant it. He'd kill for someone he cared about even when others wouldn't. This made Glenn even glad he hadn't been adopted. No other brother would do what Mark did, and Glenn was proud to be the brother of the better man.

_**TBC**_


	2. Glenn

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"I hate this shit,"Hunter complained, tying his sneakers."I'd rather go through the drug test again."

He and a few other wrestles were now being forced to go through the annual fitness test. Rey bounced off of the locker room bench and landed in front of him.

"Come on, man. It's not that bad. Besides this if for everyone. They only test certain ones for steroids."

"Yeah,"Glenn yelled."and it sucks! Just because we're big freaks of nature doesn't mean we're on drugs."

Paul and Mark glared at him."Who ya calling a freak?"

"It's the truth, and you both know it."

"I have a condition,"said Paul.

"At least you and Rey have something in common,"Chris said."Neither of you can go on certain rides at Six-Flags."

"Shut up, Jericho!"Both men snapped at him. Chris merely laughed along with a few others.

"I just don't get why Vince scheduled this Florida,"Randy said.

"Yeah. It's too hot for this,"said Adam.

"That's because you're used to the cold. The heat feels good to me,"Glenn said.

Shawn snorted."So says the insane pyro."

Glenn shrugged and headed for the door."Maybe, but being bald helps with the heat. You pretty boys can have your hair."

"Whatever ya say Mr. Clean,"Mark called out."but don't come crying to us when your head gets a sunburn and ya look like a giant fire hydrant."

Everyone else began to laugh and follow Glenn out. They then began to look around confused. There was no one in the gym but them. Where was the trainer Vince had sent down? Soon, Jason managed to find a note.

"Guys. It says he's not coming."

"Sweet. We can get out of here,"said Chris, but Jay stopped him.

"He left the work out routine and someone else in charge."

"Dammit! Who?"

"The guy is...M. Calaway."

Everyone stared at Mark."What did we ever do to Vince to make him want to torture us?"Shawn asked.

"That's gonna take a while, buddy,"Hunter said.

"Mark, I just wanna say, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you,"said Adam.

Mark then started to smile. Glenn then mirrored it and stretched out on a bench."You guys are screwed."

"You have to run it, too,"Chris shot at him.

"Yeah, but I'm in good shape. A lovely lady told me so last night."

There were a few catcalls and whistles before Mark calmed them down."Gimme the whistle, Jason. I'm running through this with you."

"Aye, aye, fearless leader."

* * *

><p><em><span>Thirty Minutes Later<span>_

Every man in the gym was sweating buckets. Randy collapsed after the 50th push-up and rolled onto his back with a groan.

"Vince, why? Why do you hate us?"

Mark got up and wiped his forehead."Actually, the list only said 25, but I decided to push you guys."

Every man's eyes widened."If I wasn't so tired, I'd kick your ass!"yelled Shawn.

"I second that!"yelled Chris.

Mark started smiling."Ya better get up. We still have the mile run. It says that equals 6 laps around the gym."

His reply came in a chorus of groans."Don't make us do this! I have bad knees!"yelled Hunter.

"We all have bad knees,"said Paul from his spot."It's all thanks to your slave driving father-in-law."

That did get a few laughs, and Mark looked at his list again."The run's the last thing left."

Glenn then began to helped Paul up."Get up! The faster we finish, the faster I get to Dairy Queen. I'm hungry."

Rey laughed."You're always hungry."

"Yes, and now I'm starving. Now, lets go!"

Everyone shook their head, but they knew better than to get between Glenn and food. Mark went to a corner of the gym's court. Everyone else got into two rows behind him, and he started in a light jog. They were all thankful for that, but on the 3rd lap he sped up. On the 4th Rey, who was in front of his line, noticed that Glenn started coughing.

"You alright?"

Glenn pressed his fist to his throat."...Yeah."

Mark didn't hear them, and they rounded to the 5th lap. Halfway through that one, Glenn came to a full stop. His head took on a bluish tint, and they heard him gasp for breath. Mark stopped running and lead his brother to a bench.

"What wrong with him?"

"He's having a damn asthma attack!"yelled Chris.

Then Hunter decided to speak."I told you you were pushing us too hard!"

"Shut up both of you!"snapped Paul."He's about to suffocate."

Glenn held up his hands, and Mark leaned in to hear."...Inhaler...Gym bag..."

"Rey! His inhaler's in his bag."

"On it!"

The little man ran faster than he ever had that day. Everyone was hold their breath, though Glenn was in a different sense. Rey came back with the inhaler, but he was still scared.

"It's empty."

Empty? Glenn heard that and started to panic. That only made his breathing worse. Mark was silently shaken up by this but stayed cool.

"Glenn calm down. Breathe. Paul, put him in my truck. The hotels too far from here, but there's a hospital near by. I'll take him. The rest of you get dressed and get back to the hotel."Paul moved quickly and lifted the large wheezing man, but the rest stood still and watched them leave."Go on! Git all of ya!"

Mark's yell brought them to attention, and they sped towards the locker room. Mark heard them mumbling but sprinted out of the doors to the parking lot. He'd never been happier that he left his keys in his car. Going back in the gym would waste time, time that Glenn didn't have. He saw Paul looking grim outside.

"I'm calling 911 and telling him you're on your way,"he informed.

Mark thanked him before hopping in the drive seat.

* * *

><p>After driving so fast that Glenn thought they'd crash, Mark reached the hospital in time. Paul's call had made it though, and they took Glenn the minute they stepped in the door. Mark watched him go before taking a seat and sighing. His heart was still beating faster than he thought possible. For the first time in a long while, Mark was terrified. Glenn would get a kick out of this if he found out. Glenn. Mark sighed again, and it turned into a yawn. He then realized how tired he was. Part of him didn't want to sleep, but his body had other plans. After minutes of fighting it, Mark gave in and feel asleep.<p>

Nearly and hour later, Mark was shaken awake. A nurse had been sent by Glenn to find him. Finding out the Glenn was still talking made him happy for the first time in weeks. He easily found the room and saw his brother sitting on the edge of the bed. He was still pale but it was no more than normal. At first, neither spoke, but soon Mark found his voice and took a seat.

"How ya feeling?"

"Better, but it feels like I swallowed sand. They said I was dehydrated along with the attack. They gave me a spare inhaler to keep with me in case the first one fails."

"Good."Now that the was alright, Mark could speak freely."What the hell were ya thinking?"

Glenn rubbed his head."I forgot to refill it after Friday, and the backup was at the hotel."

"Why didn't ya stop me sooner when it hit?"

"I didn't wanna stop. I figured I'd be fine."

"Fine? Ya nearly...Ya could have..."

"Died? This is the first near death experience I've had."Glenn then laughed."Or, the first one caused in part by you."

"Don't say that! I went over twenty years thinking you were dead. You're an ass, but I don't think I could take knowing I'd really killed ya for the rest of my life."

"Gee, thanks, but you didn't kill me. If you had, I would have haunted you for the rest of your life. Face it, you're stuck with me."

Mark chuckled."I guess I am. I suck as a big brother. I forgot that ya even had asthma."

"That was years ago. I do remember you hiding my inhaler and filling it with helium."

His brother grinned."Oh yeah. Your voice got even squeakier than it already was."

Glenn glared."It wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was,"Mark said with a laugh. He then stood up."The nurse said we can go. What do you say we grab our stuff and I take ya to Dairy Queen?"

Glenn's eyes lit up."Really?"

"Yeah. I'm hungry too, and their chicken tenders are good. It'll be my treat."

Glenn practically flew forwards and pulled Mark into a bear hug that lifted the big man off of the floor."I love you, big brother."

"Put me down!"

Glenn released him, and Mark immediately smacked him over the head. Glenn was a kid sometimes, a freakishly huge, crazy strong, kid.

"Ow! We're not even out of the hospital, and you're already hitting me."

"We'll be back when I shove my foot up yer ass if ya do that again."

"Okay. Okay. Let's just get out of here. I hate hospitals."

Mark knew why. Glenn had probably spent months in one's burn ward because of him. The scars were long gone, and some believed they were never there. Mark knew the truth. They now were faint lines on most of his right side. That, along with his eye, was a constant reminder.

"I know,"Mark said softly.

If Glenn had heard it, he ignored it and made his way out of the room. Glenn still puzzled Mark at times. How could a man be so upbeat most of time after having his childhood ruined by his own brother? He'd never understand it, and he doubted he'd be able to do it himself. _I guess, _He thought_, that makes him the better man._

_**FIN**_


End file.
